


Red

by Euterpedream



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpedream/pseuds/Euterpedream
Summary: Kylo wakes up remembering the colour redA/N: Not finished but not abandoned either. Will likely complete this in the future





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in early 2018 post TLJ after my frustration with the movie however because my i reset my phone it deleted my notes for this story so I can't recall what the direction was exactly. So I'm just posting this excerpt here just incase I feel inspired to finish it in the future.

Summary: Kylo looks upon the desecrated throne room of the Supremacy. This was his kingdom now.

_Red._

Ren’s memories post the destruction of Starkiller base were a blur.

_Pain. Cold._

He placed a calloused hand on the newly applied bandages around his waist. He expelled a hiss of pain. He already knew through the force he was currently within the Medical Ward of the Finalizer. From the heaviness of his hair, he deduced he must have been extracted from the bacta tank just minutes prior.

Ren could practically hear Hux's voice nagging at him to not tamper with the bandages.

He always hated Hux's insistence of placing a tracker within his belt. Although Hux explained it was Snoke's doing, Ren suspected it was Hux that was the one to bring forth the idea.

_Hux_

Ren always knew of the general's strange crush on him. It wasn’t hard to miss. The force and his helmet granted him the ability to subtly observe his co-commander whenever he pleased. It also granted the ability to annoy him whenever the desire struck. His particular favourite memory was during an important meeting where he slightly moved the general’s datapad 5cm to the left from where he originally placed it. A normal person would not have noticed the difference but Hux was such an anal retentive asshole Ren knew the subtle difference would drive Hux crazy. And crazy it did.

Ren knew Hux knew it was him but didn’t want to give Ren the benefit of the doubt that it did effect him.

These type of antics were a frequent occurrence on the Finalizer. Between waiting for rumors of Luke Skywalker’s location and First Order missions, there wasn’t much for Ren to do to dispel his boredom.

His helmet. His lightsaber.

Ren groaned. Ren came to the conclusion that admist all of the destruction Hux probably didn’t bother retrieving either object.

Knowing him

He scoffed at the idea

 

 


End file.
